


A Night in the Storm Coast

by sanyflame



Series: Death and The Magician [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, Non-Canon Relationship, Prophetic Dreams, Regret, Romance, Varric remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: Dahlia Lavellan is the Inquisitor. But before she was the Inquisitor she was a Trevelyan and in between being both she met and fell in love with Anders.In this standalone piece, Varric has a deja vu feeling which brings him some fond memories.





	A Night in the Storm Coast

After days and days of rain and wind, it was an unexpectedly clear night in the Storm Coast. Varric was sitting by the fire with his notepad in front of him trying to get some scribbles down, but nothing was coming. “I mean, who gets inspired in the Storm Coast?! Hills, hills, and more hills, and oh, also getting rained on and wet and being chilled to the bone.” Varric thought. Yet, he was pleasantly surprised at how the sky cleared earlier in the evening, giving them a respite. They were now being treated to the most glorious starry sky.

Sera was snoring a few meters away, and Dorian was nose deep into some heavy, probably magic related, tome. Dahlia was a bit further up the hill. The moon was full and over the sea behind her, so he couldn’t tell if she was awake or sleeping. He continued looking at his empty notebook, cursing the lack of imagination that always afflicted him when he was somewhere he didn’t want to be. He looked at Sera and wondered if she would be a good protagonist for a comedy crime novel, where the main detective throws unwashed breeches at suspects. He went on thinking about this when he heard a soft humming. “Ahhh! It seems Dahlia is awake after all.” he thought. He looked up and could see her looking up at the stars. At the same time, she had her hand clenched around something on her chest. A necklace maybe? Suddenly, Varric felt butterflies in his stomach as this image was so familiar. He had seen Blondie do this so many times. He remembered his friend’s terrible habit of stripping down by the sea to look at the stars while, at the same time, clenching his hands around The Necklace…

———————–

“Maker’s breath, Blondie, can’t you put a shirt on? You might scare the stars away!”

“No, this is how you star gaze. Just you, the stars, and nothing in between.” Anders replied.

Varric gazed at him for a while. He had seen his friend’s half-heart necklace before and often saw him clutch it. He always assumed it was a memento from his happy times with Karl but still felt curious about it. He finally plucked the courage to talk about it.

“Say Blondie, that necklace… what’s the story?”

“You see a story everywhere, don’t you? Anders asked suspiciously.

“Of course! Stories are the best thing!” A few moments passed, “ Am I wrong then?”

At this, his friend looked to the distance and, with sadness in his voice, said, “ No, you are not wrong. There is a story, but it’s not a story I’m proud of or a story I think I want to tell.” A few moments of silence passed, and Varric was ready to drop it, when Anders started. “It was my parents: a token of love between the two. My father bought it in some exotic place when he was young and gave half to my mother. When my dad threw me to the templars, my mother was heartbroken. She stole his half heart and gave it to me, alongside hers. She hoped one day I would find happiness and love.”

Varric digested his words, before asking, “So… there is another half to that?” But Anders, still looking to the distance, half lost in thought, didn’t reply.

—————————-

“Fuck! shit! crap!” Varric was jolted back from his reminiscing by a screaming Sera. “What’s up Buttercup?”

“I dreamt Dahlia was surrounded by spiders and this huge demon with penis-like tentacles on his head was telling her she was going to die,” Sera said.

And with that, Varric returned to his crime comedy Sera novel idea.

**Author's Note:**

> "The sky looked beautiful….a dark, petrol blue awash with sparkling stars, both old and new. She wondered if he still looked up at the stars and clenched her hand on her half heart."
> 
> Sera's dreams have relevance and I'll explore these if I write more of Dahlia's story.


End file.
